


The Food of Love

by bigficenergy



Series: As Seen on Tumblr [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Multi, mozzarella sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Cafe Tropical mozzarella sticks have played such a role in the Rose kids’ love lives.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: As Seen on Tumblr [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509461
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	1. Alexis & Ted

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/post/611059735424385024). I was trying to cheer myself up and then I got emotional again. Over mozzarella sticks.

Alexis is sitting in some swanky bar in New York city, where her work currently requires her to be. A waiter comes by and sets a plate of mozzarella sticks in front of her.

“Oh, um, thank you, but I didn’t actually order these,” she says.

“They’re from the gentleman at the end of the bar,” the waiter explains.

An old memory sparks in the back of Alexis’s mind, but… no. Even as she counts back and finds that, yes, it's been just over three years, this is probably some stranger trying to make a quirky pass at her. She lets herself imagine for a second that that’s not the case, and then she looks over.

Sitting there at the end of the bar is Ted. Her daydream is also her reality.

He’s smiling at her, clean-shaven, sharply-dressed, and well-rested. Not the scruffy, jet-lagged Ted of her last memory. He’s beautiful either way. And he’s here.

Alexis hops down from her stool, taking the plate and her drink over to sit down next to him. They just look at each other for a long moment.

“You know, people usually send over, like, a cocktail,” she teases.

Ted laughs. “I couldn’t resist doing something a little… cheesier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't yell at me for this, I'm fragile. 😭


	2. David & Patrick

Stevie agrees to drive David and Patrick to the airport the morning they leave for their honeymoon, for low price of breakfast. It’s going to be a long drive, since none of them are willing to return to the closer Larry Air, so David requires breakfast for the trip anyway. When he goes into the Cafe to pick up the three breakfast burritos and coffees he’d ordered ahead, Twyla presents him with a plastic bag, a drink tray, and a small styrofoam box. David almost leaves the box, but Twyla stops him.

“Wait, David, that’s for you too!” she says. “Consider it a little honeymoon gift.”

David looks at her skeptically, but peeks into the box. He smiles.

Stevie doesn’t give him a hard time when he climbs into the backseat with Patrick instead of riding shotgun. There’s maybe a small eye roll, but she just accepts her coffee and burrito and gets them on the road. Once David is settled, he hands the box to Patrick.

“A gift from Twyla,” he explains quietly.

Patrick opens the box and huffs a laugh. Inside is an order of mozzarella sticks. He smiles at David.

“Best meal of my life.”

David tilts his head skeptically. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m hoping at least one of the restaurants I Yelped for this trip will jump to the top of your list.”

Still, David reaches over and takes a mozzarella stick without a word about incorrect breakfast foods. Patrick picks one up too, and they tap them together, just like they had on their very first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> Say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/), if you want.


End file.
